Silent Hill: The Last Stand
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: With Perceptor's death, things began looking up. Sideswipe knows she wants revenge and sends someone in Wheeljack's place.This is Rumble's stay in Shepherd's Glen as he uncovers what connects the town to Silent Hill and Alessa while trying to go home.
1. Memo 1: Dead men, dead men

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or Silent Hill

**A/N:** You'd be surprised by how many Silent Hill bunnies exist in the bunnyfarm. The bunny in question belongs to kirin_saga: _Ok, lets give the Autobots a break from Silent Hill. It's the Decepticons' turn. Or, to be more exact, it's Rumble's turn._ And since I can't say no to Silent Hill bunnies I brought it home, where it decided to make friends with the Silent Hill bunny I adopted first and this was born. Tell me what you think.

* * *

_**Silent Hill: The Last Stand**_

_**Memo #1: "Dead men, dead men"**_

"Hey there, Perce. It's been a while since I came here to see you. There's so much happening right now, I just didn't noticed the time passing by. I hope you can forgive me."

Wheeljack always began like this, apologizing for leaving the other alone. It didn't matter to him that he wasn't talking to the real Perceptor, but to his memorial. He told himself guilt kept him coming back, though deep down he knew the truth was different. He returned because he didn't know what else to do. His life had revolved around Perceptor for so long, he just didn't know what else to do with himself when he stopped working.

Soundwave was helping get over it and Wheeljack found he wanted the other to help him get some semblance of a normal life back. He couldn't… wouldn't… forget and he would never abandon the others, but after so many dark years he craved to be in the light once more.

The engineer sighed, "Cybertron's reconstruction is almost finished. You would've loved to see it, Perce. I honestly think we managed to bring a second Golden Age to the planet."

After having seen Cybertron fall into ruin, Wheeljack was amazed by the life Prime's work had brought back. He always believed in the Autobot leader, but he had to admit he thought Cybertron to be a lost cause.

"Miraculously, the peace is still holding. Shockwave and Optimus seem to be in friendly terms. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but Optimus and Elita-1 are even considering asking the Decepticon to join them in a tri-bond. They went to see me and Ratchet to get information on it and I know you would've loved to answer their questions," Wheeljack chuckled, "You would've loved to study a real case of tri-bond."

Wheeljack, fidgeted as he thought back on that interesting meeting he had with Prime and Ratchet. He was glad he always wore his protective facemask, because he knew his expression would've been hilarious. Ratchet's was. But everyone had to admit, the last thing they would've thought possible was anyone willing to bond with Shockwave.

And it wasn't the lack of facial features. The mech's devotion to all things logical and his willingness to do all sorts of questionable experiments made him creepy. Though he shouldn't be talking about anyone being creepy when he was willing to explore a relationship with the resident telepath.

"Mirage says Hound stopped saying he was in a dream. Raj says Hound finally believed he wasn't in wherever you guys went. He also says Hound stopped calling him ghost. He's even thinking of taking him out for a drive."

That meant Hound was really doing better, because the ex-scout had never gotten out of the apartment. Ratchet was even forced to see him at their apartment because Mirage did not trust Hound to control himself. The former noble was deathly afraid of Hound killing someone and being deactivated.

"Prowl also says Jazz is doing better. He told me Jazz threw out all those human radios he kept in his room. Well, all but one of them which he still keeps around his neck like a necklace. But Prowl says Jazz is asking him for music and found him once dancing to an old Cybertronian ballad. So, I guess he's really better. Prowl still has to watch what he drinks, but Ratchet said that was typical of all high grade addicts."

Prowl also confessed Jazz stopped attacking him. It still hurt the engineer that he hadn't seen it. Being too busy wasn't an excuse. Hound, despite being the more bloodthirsty, had never laid a hand on Mirage. Instead it had been Jazz who had continuously attacked Prowl and they never noticed. How could Prowl keep quiet when he could've been killed at any klik?

"I guess Prowl's happy. He didn't say it, but his doorwings were finally up instead of pointing to the floor. He also restarted his treatment to get the scars fixed. Ratchet's going to spend a lot of time smoothing them, but Prowl's going to look like new once he's finished."

There was sound behind him, but Wheeljack ignored it. Instead, he focused on his last memory of Prowl. The black and white mech's paint had already been removed, due to Ratchet's insistence on perfection. Wheeljack swore he'd seen the mech smile, a sight that had been rare back in the day and nonexistent throughout the years.

"If you're wondering about Ratchet, he's doing fine. First Aid came back to help him after you… He came back with the Dinobots. Apparently, he and Snarl bonded and now he's stuck living with the entire group," Wheeljack let out an amused chuckled, "He and Swoop are helping now that Ratchet's number of patients have increased. Turns out us Earth mechs are horrible patients and only Ratchet has the patience to treat us all. Yes, Perce, that includes the Decepticons."

"Cliffjumper is doing good. Then again, he's always fine as long as Sideswipe is happy. That hasn't changed. And I don't think it will ever change. Sideswipe… Well, at least he let me use that resizing machine to make the doll bigger. There was a time, after you… We all thought Ratchet would deactivate him, but he's back to normal. Or at least as normal as he can be considering…"

Wheeljack's monologue was cut short with a soft tap to his shoulder. He turned his head to stare into pale blue optics.

"Sideswipe wants to speak with Perceptor now."

Wheeljack nodded, "He can come here now. I just finished."

Cliffjumper said nothing to him, instead he hurried to get back to Sideswipe, who was staring to the dark skies of Cybertron.

"They wanted to come see you. Ratchet said it was fine, so… Until next time, Perce."

The engineer watched Sideswipe make his way to him, the now bigger doll clutched to his chest. Wheeljack couldn't help comparing him with a human sparkling.

"Hi, Perceptor. Sunny says you can hear us when we come here, but you can't ever come back. Have you found Beachcomber? Sunny won't tell me when I ask. I wish I could say we miss you, but we can finally sleep with the music gone. Sunny says you were being bad and needed to be stopped. That's why we don't blame Wheeljack for what he did. I only wish she hadn't taken you back. She scares Sunny."

Wheeljack heard Sideswipe's ramblings, feeling the energon in his fuel lines freeze when he heard Sideswipe knew. How? He didn't want to know. Everything about them defied Science and logic and Wheeljack refused to look deep into it. All he cared right now is the knowledge that if Sideswipe knew, then Cliffjumper surely knew. And probably Jazz and Hound knew too.

But they didn't say anything. Instead, they kept the knowledge to themselves because they had known why he did it. Why he allowed Soundwave to offline Perceptor. They knew and they approved. And going by the way things had started looking up afterwards, they got better after Perceptor was gone.

"I made song for you. I think you'll like it," Sideswipe continued. Cliffjumper standing like a silent guard behind the twin.

Wheeljack watched them, unable to look away from the one mech whose processor made Soundwave shiver. Watching the once feared warrior, as he began singing a song to Perceptor. A song that made Wheeljack's spark pulse in fear.

"_Dead men, dead men swinging in a tree_

_How many dead men do you see?_

_Tongue turned blue and face gone grey_

_Watch them as they twist and sway"_

Unknown to him, once the song started it had to be finished.

"_The first one killed the butcher man_

_Then cooked him in the frying pan_

_Served him to his hungry guests_

_And gave them seconds on request"_

Because neither of them blamed Wheeljack and they didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"_The next one with his smile and sweets_

_Stole poor children off the streets_

_To men who dressed unsavory_

_He sold them into slavery"_

But Sunny was sure she was angry and was gathering her power to extract her revenge.

"_Breaking into home at night_

_The thief he had a nasty fright_

_Filled his foolish head with ale_

_Woke in the morn in the county jail"_

And so Sideswipe had thought Soundwave would be a good substitute for Wheeljack, until Sunny told him of someone better.

"_The artist with his daunting skill_

_Tried his hand at painting bills_

_But caught in rain he was undone_

_When the ink he's use did start to run"_

Someone that was important to those that had stopped her plans for this world when Perceptor was killed.

"_With promises of great return_

_Taking gold he did not earn_

_Bundled it up out of sight_

_Quietly slipped off into night"_

And while Wheeljack had turned away, Soundwave had been the one to deliver the killing blow.

"_Three houses into ashes burned_

_The sheriff with no place to turn_

_Did spy a stranger to his town_

_Locked him up and beat him down"_

And while he sang, Rumble was dragged into hell.

"_Dead men, dead men swinging in a tree_

_How many dead men do you see?_

_Six feet long and six men wide_

_Round their necks the noose be tied"_

_

* * *

  
_

Memo: "Dead men, dead men" is the name of the rhyme Sideswipe is singing. I think it belongs to Silent Hill 2.


	2. Memo 2: Crimson Ceremony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or Silent Hill.

**A/N:** Had to introduce Rumble to humanity first, so I hope you guys like it. Guess you the little girl is. Tell me what you think.

_Italics _- little girl's song

* * *

_**Silent Hill: The Last Stand**_

**Memo #2: "Crimson Ceremony"**

Rumble woke up slowly. His head hurt and left arm hurt and he had no recollection about why he would be hurt. All he remembered was going to recharge. There was something covering his optics and, for a second, Rumble feared he'd been captured by one of those groups that promoted the return of the war. A group that must be made up of former Autobots or post-Earth built Decepticons since they allowed him to regain consciousness. Otherwise, they'd know his connection to Soundwave could not be severed. As Decepticons, they valued their privacy and independency more than anything and so they kept their connection closed at all moments unless there was an emergency. This qualified as an emergency and Rumble reached out to his connection for Soundwave only to open his eyes in shock as he encountered a wall that made it unable to do so.

The realization that, for the first time ever, he was truly alone shocked him to the core. Rumble forgot about his surroundings as he tried to reach for Soundwave with everything he had. The more he tried to contact him, the harder it was to find any trace of their connection. In desperation, he reached for his twin, Frenzy, and the agonizing pain that shot through his mind made him slam their connection shut once more as darkness consumed him once again.

It was the sound of someone's ragged breath that caught his attention first. This time, the darkness went away and he frowned when his optics seemed to be going on and off on its own. Was it his vision that had been impaired all along?

It didn't matter now, as the involuntary action happened fast enough to not impair his visibility. He also didn't register a change in his vision, though he realized it must be damaged as well. Once, while on Earth, he and Frenzy had gotten curious and developed a 'human' vision just to see how the meatsacks saw their own world. They used it only that one time, but now it appeared as if he was stuck on that field range of vision. Annoying, as he could not access his HUD to do a systems scan and get a better picture of the damage he incurred.

Annoyance that wore off when he realized it was him that was making the breathing sound. Like his optic's flickering, the air cycling was involuntary. Trying to stop it, only made something inside of him burn and gave him a dizzy feeling even while he was still down. His mouth felt dry and he closed it, feeling a shiver when the inside became wet. There was something else inside his mouth as well… something that moved though it seemed to be connected to him. Rumble didn't want to know what that thing was. In fact, all he wanted right now was to online on his berth. Because, if his memory banks or processor were not damaged as well; he was in the middle of the street on Earth.

He tried to sit up, but he caught sight of his hand… His all too human hand…

He didn't know how long he laid there on the street just looking at his hand. How long he stood satring down at his human body, willing himself to get out of recharge and forcing himself to keep the pounding where his spark should be down and not panic. He was a Decepticon. He knew panic does nothing but make you vulnerable.

He still wanted to scream…

There was a giggle to his side and Rumble's head turned to see who was there. It seemed like a human girl, though maybe this human body was defective as he could see right through her to the abandoned building behind her.

He stumbled back as the transparent human girl seemed to float towards him. His injured left arm weakening and making him fall to the side. He could hear the pounding all around him, but the girl never stopped approaching him.

He got on his feet as fast as he could, but something held him back. A chill went down his spine as a warm hand grabbed him his shoulder. Reluctantly, he turned to stare at the human ghost. Only to find nothing but empty street.

"What the…" he said as he looked around him. There was some sort of white fog surrounding the street that made it hard to see, but there was no sign of the ghost and Rumble felt honestly glad for it.

'Your processor's slagged, Rumble,' he thought as he shook head as if to forget all about his vision.

His right arm cradling his in injured arm, he walked slowly to the nearest reflective surface. The buildings on the street were closed and abandoned. Windows and doors shut tightly with wooden planks nailed to them. Still, he walked to one of the windows.

Black short hair and reddish-brown eyes stared back at him. He looked pale, almost like a sick human, but not so bad. His shirt, jacket, pants and shoes were purple and the teenager's grim face lit up slightly at the sight of a gray Decepticon insignia on the purple jacket. He would've kept staring at the alien reflection for a long time, not noticing the wind picking up around him, if not for the giggling of a little girl that suddenly reached his ears. He felt the blood on his human veins freeze when the giggles gave way to a song.

"_I am the Crimson One. _

_The lies and the mist are not they, but I."_

He had to get away from her. Maybe if he found someone else here to help him… Fix him… Because there was no way in the Pit that this was all cause by processor damage.

"_You all know that I am One._

_Yes, and the One is I._

_Believers hearken to me!"_

He found himself running away from the singing girl's voice. Maybe it was all in his head and he was laying in some repair mech's berth. He probably shouldn't had downloaded that last game.

"_Twenty score men and seven thousand beasts._

_Heed my words and speaketh them,_

_I shall bring down bitter vengeance upon thee_

_And thou shalt suffer my eternal wrath."_

That didn't explain why he couldn't feel Soundwave. He'd been sick before. It was nothing like this. His processor never trapped him in a simulation. His body didn't do things involuntarily. There were no fleshie ghosts singing to him.

"_The beauty of the withering flower,_

_The last struggles of the dying man,_

_They are my blessings."_

He stumbled and fell down with a cry. Hands instinctively protecting his face from the fall. His left arm's injury making itself known and forcing another cry of pain past his lips. His hands stung and red marked the scuffs his limbs sustained during the fall. It didn't stop him, as his eyes caught on the way out of this place.

"_Thou shalt ever call upon me and all that is me_

_In the place that is silent."_

And just like that, the song was over. Rumble didn't notice as he stared into the abyss that separated him from the rest of the world. The sign, forgotten, as the realization that maybe this was real began to cloud his mind.

"_Welcome to Shepherd's Glen"_

_

* * *

  
_

_The Memo: 'Crimson Ceremony" is in either Silent Hill 2 or 3, I'm not quite sure. And it's the little girl's song._


End file.
